Ice and Fire
by WindMistress70
Summary: a few years after the knights arive at the wall, they are joined by an unexpected women. A new Samarian knight TristanOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I love the 2004 film, and Tristan was my favourite character so I decided to write a story about him, anyway on with the story :P**

**Just so you know this is 3 years after the knights came so there a lot younger and there are some of the others still alive.**

**DISCALAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

Chapter 1

12 knights sat positioned at different sides of the round table.

One of them stood, he was young, only 19 but he had an heir of authority around him.

"Knights, it is 3 years since we set out on this journey together. We have lost many friends and brothers," at this all of the knights looked to the empty seats around them imagining the faces of each person that had been lost "But we must learn from this and carry on, we must fight for freedom, so that they have not been lost in vain" Arthur raised his goblet "To freedom"

The other knights joined him "To Freedom"

They all sat down to eat, just then a Roman solider came bargaining in through the door.

"Can we help you" Bors said irritated that someone had interrupted his meal

The Roman solider bowed to Arthur ignoring the Samarian knights

"Sir, there is a commotion at the gates, I think you should come and see what is going on" bowing again he left the room.

Arthur looked at them all before following the other man. The others stood to follow him, Arthur always felt it was his duty to oversee any problems within the wall not matter how small. The doors snapped shoot behind the knights, leaving one knight sitting.

The knight rested back, eyes closed, picking an apple from his pocket, he cut a slice with his dagger bringing it to his lips, he chewed slowly. Keeping his eyes closed under his shaggy hair, braids platted at random parts; he stood pushing the heavy chair away with ease.

With quiet, nimble footsteps, the silent scout traced the path of his brothers, keeping well into the shadows, much to the pleasure of the citizens, who learned quickly to avoid the cold, quiet man.

He soon caught up with the others, staying in the shadows; he leant up against the building, focusing on the gates which remained closed despite the noise from outside. His approach went unnoticed by most apart from one, Percival gave his a subtle look of surprise at his attendance, but quickly turned away when he saw he wasn't going to get the attention of his friend.

The gates opened slowly, increasing the noise of the yells and shouts from the other side. Tristan instinctively tightened his grip on the knife in his hand, but carried on with his calm and casual movements.

The moment the gates opened wide enough, a roman solider entered followed closely by 3 more keeping a girl by their side and tight in the grasp.

The girl looked no older than 17, her deep brown hair tied tightly on her head was coming loose and fell into her face, she was small, thinner than she should be but her arms held muscle just noticeable to Tristan. Her eyes were what drew his attention most though, they were wild and burned with fury, but even he could see that deep inside the green there was pain.

He noticed the moment she stumbled in, she was a fighter and a good one at that. Her movements were calculated her feet just staying wide enough to make sure she was steady and upright but weary from travel and malnourishment. Her features may have looked scared but her eyes showed calmness and anger. They were darting to every side, but not because she was scared, she was taking in every detail of the new situation, but making sure she never fully lost sight of the men holding her in place.

"What is going on here" Arthur asked barely keeping the anger out of his voice at the mistreatment of a woman.

The Roman took in Arthur's appearance, eyes widening when he recognised him.

"Artorius Castus, forgive us for such an unceremonious entrance but this is for you" he said pointing proudly at the bound girl.

"And what exactly is this?" he asked, doing well at keeping his anger under control, the same could not be said for some of the knights behind him. Galahad was being forcibly restrained by Lancelot and Bors.

"She is a Sarmatian knight, for you legion. I am sorry for the delay, we would have brought her sooner but she caused us a bit more trouble than we anticipated"

"What are you talking about?" he said in confusion at the sudden appearance of the 'terrified' girl "my knights arrived 3 years ago"

"Yes well it would seem that she was not there when we came last time, however we recently got word of her existence and returned"

"And why may I ask are her hands bound" Gawain said from behind Arthur

"Like I said she is one of your kind. When she started to give us trouble we tied her up, it was the only thing we could do" he said, "she is your now" they said throwing her at Arthurs feet and walked in the direction of the Inn.

All of the knights stared at her as she fell to her knees as soon as the Romans left a few tears dropping from her eyes.

Arthur moved forward lifting his hands to show he wasn't going to hurt her "I just want to get those bonds of you" he said

It seemed to work because a moment later, she was standing in front of them rubbing the painful welts forming on her wrists.

"What is your name?" Lancelot asked

"Laya" she said quietly moving backwards flinching as he approached her.

Tristan rolled his eyes as all of them looked at her in sympathy.

"Why don't we get you some food" they said leading her back to the hall

"Fools" he muttered under his breath but followed them never the less, curiosity pulling him towards the girl, or as he liked to think, watching the idiots are made a fool out of.

She ate in silence, tapping her fingers nervously against the wooden table, as she ate with the other hand.

They all waited patiently or some impatiently for her to finish, so they would ask the questions they wanted to.

When she finished she wiped her mouth "Thank you that is the best meal I have had in months"

Arthur nodded "I'm sure that anyone here can sympathise with the terrible conditions of travelling for months to get here from Sarmatia"

"Why were you not here to come with us the 3 years ago" Galahad shouted out unable to hold it in anymore.

"I'm sure I would have come here with you all 3 years ago, but as it turned out my father had chosen to take me out on a hunting trip that week. When we returned, the people of my village told us that the Romans had been, but the people told them no knights lived there. The Romans didn't believe them, so they searched everyone's houses, burning them to the ground in anger when they found nothing but still they protected me. My people have spent the last 3 years rebuilding our homes our lives, only to have people like you," she looked pointedly at Arthur "Return 3 years later and destroy it all again, take me from my home to serve someone I am not loyal to in the first place and killing the only family I have left" she shouted standing from her seat and marching to the door.

"You're lying"

**I hope you liked it please read and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own king Arthur only my own character**

Chapter 2

"You're lying" the voice was soft but strong and hard, it wasn't like the man was accusing her just stating a simple fact.

Her fist closed tightly around the cold brass door handle, for a moment she contemplated just running but with all of the knights in the room quickly thought better of it, she wouldn't get far.

Letting out a slow breath and releasing the handle she turned slowly to face the knights. Again she found them all staring at her as if expecting a contradiction. Searching each face she soon found the one that had spoken. He wasn't looking at her but rather he was looking off into the clouds out of the window absentmindedly eating an apple with one hand and playing with a knife in the other.

He was thin but muscular; most of his handsome face was hidden behind hair tied in braids at random places but she could see that he had tattoos places on either side of his face, just under his eyes.

"What" she hissed sharply, glaring at him.

He turned his face slowly to look at her, face blank.

"I said you're lying"

"And what makes you think I am lying"

He sighed as if it was annoying to answer her.

"Simple, you don't lie well" he looked directly at her smirking.

"How dare you" she shouted, before any of the others knew what happened she had drawn a dagger from inside her cloths, throwing it with deadly accuracy it landed hard in the wood just a hairs breath away from Tristan's face.

She scowled when she realised it hadn't fazed him at all and he was still calmly eating his apple. The same could not be said for the others in the room, when her dagger had been revealed, they had immediately jumped to their feet and dived at her.

Gawain, who was the closest to her, reached her first, grabbing her arms and restraining her much in the way the Romans had he kept her from diving after her knife for Tristan.

"LET ME GO, IM GOING TO KILL HIM" she screamed struggling against the strong arms of the knight, panic was fluding into her, she felt like a cornered animal and she didn't like it.

"Laya calm down, this is not the time or the place for such a fight. You are in no condition after a long journey" he said soothingly into her ear, which seemed to calm her.

"Fine" she huffed, relaxing in his arms waiting for him to release the hold he had on her.

Looking to Arthur for permission he released her, she was calm and restrained herself from attacking Tristan.

"Please Lady sit" Arthur said to her and this time she complied "Laya, unfortunately Tristan is one of the only people in the world I have complete trust in, and so far he has never been wrong. So I am afraid I have to ask you. What are you lying about?"

Laya look down uncomfortable but knew there was no way out of it, they would make her sit here until she told them the truth.

"Fine," she said voice cracking slightly before she regained control "The first time the Romans came looking for me, I was away, only not on a hunting trip. My father, he worked out the date the Romans were coming and he took me away not wanting me to face the same horrors he did." She recalled his scared face and hollow lifeless eyes. "It worked to the Romans left, they didn't burn down our village and gave no indication they would ever return. For the next 3 years my father taught me to fight and hunt, so I could never be without the protection he said I should have. The 4 months ago they returned, a man from our village betrayed us, telling the Romans where we were in exchange for money and his life. They killed my mother and younger sister on the spot, but father fought back, they surrounded him cutting him down like a common animal. That is all I remember until I woke up a week later" she turned to Arthur again " there you have your story" this time she twisted her head to look at Tristan "and if you are satisfied I would like to go home"

Tristan nodded his head showing she had told the truth.

So Arthur stood "I am afraid that you are now bound here just like the rest of us. There are 12 more years of service before you can leave and have your freedom." He looked gravely at her "Dragonet will accompany you to your room"

She stood following the tallest man from the room he easily toward more than a foot above her but his gentle face was calming.

She followed him down a dimly lit corridor lined with doors on each side until they stopped in front of one.

"This will be your for as long as you are here. I hope you will feel comfortable, don't worry everyone gets used to this life in the end. Also I suggest you get some sleep you are going to need it" he said kindly before walking away.

"I know that's what I'm afraid of" she whispered sighing before entering unaware of someone's eyes on her.

Tristan watched from behind the corner as she entered the room. She was intriguing, not yet touched by the perils of death and fighting in battles, she had a strange sort of innocence about her.

He shook his head irritated at himself; she is just an annoying wench trying to lie her way out of a tough situation. 'She won't last a month there's nothing to worry about' he thought turning back towards the main room planning his test that was sure to come.


End file.
